Porque Amarte no Siempre significa lo Mismo
by Faig2
Summary: '— Nunca quise esto. —  Naruto que escuchó claramente las palabras del Uchiha, a pesar de haber sido un débil murmullo, aún no comprendía a qué se refería el pelinegro.'


_******Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados en esta historia son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_******'NarutoxSasuke' - **_******R**ecuerdos

_'NarutoxSasuke' **- **_**P**ensamientos

******Capítulo I******

* * *

Konoha se alzaba tan majestuosa como siempre cuando de repente un rojizo atardecer la sorprendió revelando las primeras señales de una nueva estación. Una advertencia que muchos tomaron en cuenta decidiendo retirarse temprano a sus casas, mientras que otros mantenían una actitud muy renuente hacia lo voluble que podía ser el clima, pues de vez en cuando éste podía convertirse en una bella distracción; tal como sucedía ahora con las antiguas hojas de los árboles que revueltas por los fuertes vientos de otoño lograban ofrecer un hermoso espectáculo a los pocos jóvenes que echaban marcha por las calles.

No muy lejos de ahí, el sol dirigía sus últimos rayos hacia un par de ventanas abiertas de par en par, bañando en luz a una pálida silueta que apenas se dejaba ver tras unas blancas cortinas. Desde el umbral de la puerta se podía vislumbrar a un pelinegro recostado sobre la única cama de aquel cuarto, en la cual había dormido muchas veces por voluntad propia, y otras, por pedido de un escandaloso rubio.

De pronto, la puerta del pequeño departamento se abrió, mas el joven ninja no se inmutó.

Una figura de andar torpe entró pesadamente con dirección a lo que se suponía era su cocina. Desde el cuarto se podía oír algunos murmullos y el sonido de bolsas de papel arrugándose, por lo que el pelinegro podía imaginar de quién se trataba.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando un pelirrubio ingresó al dormitorio. Manteniendo el silencio, se acercó lentamente a la única cama ocupada por ese ser tan concentrado en su lectura. Cogió el libro mientras se arrodillaba frente a un pelinegro de ojos profundamente negros. Observando celosamente la pasta, lo puso a un lado y fijando por primera sus propios ojos en aquellos que tenía en frente, sonrío levemente. El otro seguía impasible, preocupándose solamente por sentir las familiares caricias que éste le proporcionaba. Sin embargo, algo nuevo lo sorprendió. El rostro del ojiazul cambió drásticamente de la dulce expresión que portaba a una muy nostálgica, casi sombría.

Hace semanas había notado ese extraño comportamiento, las mismas que coincidían con la fecha de esa misteriosa citación. Todo indicaba que después de aquella conversación que tuvo con la Hokage algo cambió. La pregunta era _¿Por qué?_ No tenía la menor idea, y a pesar de haber hecho todo lo admisible**—**_por su orgullo Uchiha_**— **para averiguarlo, no lo logró. ¿Quizá debería preguntárselo directamente al propio Naruto? No. Aún no lo carcomía lo suficiente la curiosidad como para hacer algo semejante, ni tampoco la preocupación. Quizá no era para tanto.

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, el azabache se concentró en acomodar a un Naruto profundamente dormido entre sus brazos. _¿Desde cuándo duermes tanto, dobe?_, se preguntó el azabache mientras acostaba al pelirrubio suavemente sobre la cama. Se le hacía muy extraño ese excesivo cansancio que últimamente mostraba mucho el rubio.

Luego de cerrar las ventanas de la habitación, Sasuke partió hacia la cocina.

Había pasado la tarde tan concentrado leyendo que ni siquiera se había dado tiempo para almorzar. Rescatando lo más sano del refrigerador, el pelinegro intentó preparar algo decente para comer, sin poder evitar preguntarse por milésima vez cómo rayos era que el rubio había sobrevivido tanto tiempo comiendo aquello.

Después de una modesta merienda, el pelinegro presenció lo último del atardecer para luego partir tranquilamente.

Avanzó hacia la puerta con la intención de marcharse, pero de pronto unos débiles gemidos le hicieron desistir. Los gimoteos que en un inicio apenas eran audibles, ahora resonaban con más fuerza, haciendo que el ojinegro retrocediera rápidamente hacia el interior buscando el lugar donde se originaban aquellos ruidosos jadeos que ahora sonaban con más claridad.

— ¡Nunca, nunca! ¡Nunca te lo daré!

No había dudas. Sasuke estaba seguro que esa voz provenía de la única habitación del departamento, y no del exterior como en un inicio deseó que fuera. Se trataba de Naruto.

El pelinegro no vaciló ni un segundo en ingresar. Y ahí estaba el rubio, encorvado sobre su propia cama mientras abrazaba su vientre fuertemente contra sí mismo, aún con los ojos cerrados.

— ¡No, no… no te dejaré! ¡Nunca! ... ¡Jamás te lo daré…de ninguna manera tendrás a _mi hijo_!

Sasuke, que se había acercado para despertarlo, se paralizó al escuchar las dos últimas palabras. _Su hijo. _Un hijo. Sólo hicieron falta unos segundos para que su mente vinculara las palabras del rubio con su 'actual' situación, el extraño comportamiento del rubio, los recientes acontecimientos, esa misteriosa conversación con la rubia, y… y esa posición que el rubio mantenía al hablar dormido. Era la misma visión de una madre al tratar de proteger a su hijo.

Ahora todo cobraba sentido, ahora todo encajaba en su lugar, _ahora_…ahora su más grande temor se revelaba ante sus ojos…entonces eso significaba que… que…

— Sas… Sasuke **— **Un débil murmullo lo sacó del shock al instante. Era Naruto, quien lo miraba todavía agitado por el mal sueño. No hizo falta que el ojinegro dijera nada, Naruto ya lo sabía. Sabía que en algún momento el Uchiha lo descubriría todo. Y era **ese **momento que el rubio estaba esperando para explicárselo todo.** — **Sasuke yo…

— No hace falta que me lo digas.** — **Sasuke respondió neutral.

— Sasuke yo te lo iba a decir…te juro que…

— Eso ya no importa.

— Qué… qué quieres decir…**— **Con leve tono, Naruto fijo su mirada en el pelinegro. Su mundo había dado un vuelco al escuchar sus frígidas palabras. Ese no era el Sasuke que conocía, ¿o sí? ¿A qué se refería con que ya no importaba? ¿Era posible que después de todo lo sucedido los últimos meses, ya no le importaba más? Naruto estaba entrando en un estado de pánico, tan desubicado como se encontraba de la realidad en esos momentos, cualquier cuestionamiento por más absurdo que sonara, le resultaba necesario hacérselo una y otra vez. Y es que no encontraba otra forma de sentirse seguro, que inquiriéndose hasta el cansancio las preguntas que habían asaltado su mente tras esa horrible pesadilla. Necesitaba estar seguro de que todo estaría bien, de que ya no estaría solo para hacerle frente a su más grande temor: Kyubi.

_Lo necesitaba_. Necesitaba a Sasuke, al Sasuke que conocía, al que se perdió por varios años en la oscuridad pero que el salvó contra todo pronóstico. Al mismo que le prometió nunca más volverlo a dejar.

— Nunca quise esto. **— **Naruto que escuchó claramente las palabras del Uchiha, a pesar de haber sido un débil murmullo, aún no comprendía a qué se refería el pelinegro. Y justo cuando pretendía explicárselo todo, el ojinegro lo tumbó raudamente sobre la cama sin darle tiempo de hablar para luego posicionarse sobre él y buscar bajo su camiseta. Naruto estaba petrificado por su reacción, sin saber que era lo que iba a hacer Sasuke, Naruto trató de defenderse alejándolo de él. Sin embargo, el pelinegro seguía concentrado en la zona de su vientre mientras que con un brazo trataba de inmovilizarlo, con el otro presionaba firmemente sobre el vientre del rubio. Naruto le gritaba que parara, pero el pelinegro no lo escuchaba. Hasta que pronunció en voz alta. '_Nunca quise esto y menos lo voy a permitir'._

Naruto apenas pudo soltar un leve quejido cuando Sasuke alzó sus dos manos haciendo una imposición de manos completamente desconocida para el rubio.

'_**Nunca más…'**_

'_**¿Nunca más…?'**_

'_**Nunca más…'**_

'_**Teme, ¡así no se hace una promesa!… ¡Tienes que prometerlo!'**_

'…_**tsk'**_

'_**¡Baka, promételo!'**_

'_**Naruto, ¿nunca te han dicho que eres una verdadera molestia?'**_

'_**Saaasukeee… ¡No cambies el tema!'**_

'_**Lo prometo'**_

'_**¿Qué cosa?'**_

'_**¡Dobe, sólo lo voy a decir una vez!'**_

'_**Pues hasta ahora no dices nada'**_

'_**Te prometo… te prometo que nunca más volverás a estar solo'**_

_Tú lo prometiste… entonces ¿por qué?_

_

* * *

_

_**Continuará...**_


End file.
